Squid in love
by Nothing In Blood
Summary: squiadward reflexs on someone. SLASH. its better than it sounds. rating will change later. UPDATED!
1. Love at frist sight

Omg, I can't believe I'm writing this. It came to be to me when I was watching one of my favorite Spongebob's shows. Bubble bowl.  
  
This is a SLASH fic. SLASH, as in a dude and dude relationship. You have been warned. I don't want any flames say that being gay is wrong or anything like that. Flames will be destroyed. You have been warned  
  
Pairing: Spongebob/Patrick, Squidward/????  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know own any of the characters. The story is of my twist mind though...  
  
This is form squid's point of view.  
  
There they are, playing with bubbles. Whispering into the bubble and sending it over. Patrick is already red from his normal pink cause of all the laughing and blushing. And Spongebob's cheeks where glowing rose from the whispering and laughing. A bubble pops from next to his head and a sexy secret spills into the water around him. He giggles and sends over another bubble.  
  
Squidward watched from his square back window. He glares thought the window and watches the two flirt though bubbles. He smirks and closes the blinds and curtains. He glares back at the self-protit he was doing and then walks passed it. He sits in his favorite chair in the living room, so soft and large. He props his 4 legs up and cross them into two sets. He glares down it at the suction cups in his palms and lets out a sigh.  
  
'Why do they get all the fun? Why am I always the one left out of the games? It had always been like that. for as long as I can remember.'  
  
(Flashbacks)  
  
The notebook in front of him was bare and clean. Brand new and not yet used, a small tangle ran over it. With a small smile, a young Squidward looked up with his big eyes. It was his first day in his new school. 5th grade and very shy. A soft echo of the school bell sent the students filing in; some were ells, some were fish. Sharks, puffer fish and other squids. His watched from is side seat as they filed in and sat as close to the door as they could.  
  
Then, he saw him..  
  
So handsome and tall. His long green body was so perfect as he walked into the class like he owned the place. His head held high above his teal sweater and his arms crossed over his chest. He was so perfect . . . he walked so well on his four legs and looked so beautiful.  
  
He sat down on the other side of the class in the middle of the cluster of students. Squidward looked at his with lovesick eyes. 'He is so perfect. So lean. not like me.' He looked down at his slender body and gave a little shiver under his old brown t-shirt. He glared back at the boy and saw he was talking with the whole group.  
  
The teacher stood and scanned the class. "Okay, class. My name is Ms. puff. If you are wondering, that is my daughter." She pointed to the one student in the front. She was blushing slightly and looked a little puffy. "Ok, let take roll...."  
  
She ran over all the names she made a sitting chart. Squid made his own as she came to his name. "squiidward tantales ." the class burst into laughter. "Its Squidward tentacles." He said in his high squeaky voice as he blushed. Whispered floated around the water.  
  
"What a dork . . ."  
  
"He is such a loser . . ."  
  
He looked over to the boy and saw him staring at him with a sassy grin. He then whispered something to the person next to him.  
  
"Squillam Fancyson?"  
  
The class fell quiet and they all looked to the back of the class. Then the boy lifted his head. "Here." He said it like it was the coolest thing alive.  
  
Squillam Fancyson; wrote the little squid on his notebook. 'Squillam Fancyson . . .'  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Don't ask me how I came up with that. I have more coming. I just want reviews. Hope you enjoyed it. There is more Squidward slash coming. And so you know, I tried to write it as a young child would, or young squid. the next one is him and Squillam in high school . . .ha ha.  
  
Some reviews would be nice . . . 


	2. His frist kiss

I have concluded that I think too much. I have thought of this story in all my classes at least once. But anyway, I hoped u liked it.  
  
Thanks Kelly.  
  
RamonesFan129: thanks for the review. I'm sorry if it offend your friend. I can say two things. 1) I can't make everyone happy no matter how hard I try. 2) I'm gay, so I won't know what the bi's go though.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob. Not yet, anyways.  
  
Warning: this chapter is going to be slashy. . . not as much as later chapter, but more the last. It you have a problem with two squids getting it on, don't read this. You have been warned . . .  
  
Another warning: I know there is going to be bad grammar in this chapter. I fail English. Thank goodness for spell check.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As his back began to burn, Squidward shifted in his chair. He let out a sigh and reclined farther in his chair. He stared up to the stone ceiling and zoned out to the random sounds.  
  
'Squillam Fancyson . . . ' he thought as he set his head back.  
  
(Flashback, again)  
  
The young squid franticly picked up his notebooks from the ground. Laughs and chuckles echoed the halls. he picked up the books as they where kicked towards him. His hands were kicked and bruised as he pushed himself fro the ground and held his head down as he tried to break threw the chain of teens around him.  
  
He was shoved in the center of the chest by a large shark teen. "Your not going anywhere you little queer." He stubbed backwards and clenched at his books on his chest. He remembered that his crush on Squillam got out last year when someone saw his notebook with his name written on its pages about on hundred times.  
  
He dropped his head and looked down at his legs. He was a wimp. He didn't like to fight. Because he was so skinny he was pounded to nothing. he feel to his knees from a sharp kick to the back on the knee. With a hard shove, his face was kissing the pavement with blood. His head with being crushed and her back was being beaten with a pain that can only described as raw and rough. His head throbbed in the pain as he heard a yell from far off.  
  
"Leave him alone!!!"  
  
The foot left his head and the hits stopped at the sound of this voice. Squidward's head was in such agonizing pain that the voice was merely heard distant and fuzzy. Unable to comprehend who it was, his tired brain faded into darkness as he felt the vague felling being lifted . . .  
  
***  
  
Warmth covered his face and his eye opened lazily. His vision was very fuzzy and he just saw the gray blue body in front of him. He felt a odd sting in his leg arm and tried to turn his head but couldn't.  
  
"he seems fine now," said the voice to the side of him. It sounded that a familiar voice. As his vision cleared a bit, he knew who this person staring at him with the caring face was . . .  
  
Squillam Fancyson. His unabrow rested above his eyes. He didn't have his normal smirk or grin. It was . . . worried and concerned.  
  
"Squidward, you awake?" He asked plainly, without emtioson. As his view cleared completely, his stared at him, "I think," he managed to choke out. His voice was tight but tired. He glared up at him with a blank face.  
  
'Since he known about my crush on him, he hasn't talked to me. Why now? Does he feel guilty? No.' he thought.  
  
A hand ran down the side of his face, making his skin tighten and tingle. The boy looked him in the eyes and toke his head in his hands. he turned Squidward's head to face him.  
  
His head was being pulled by some unseen force. His came closer to Squillam till he was sitting up and he stared into those eyes, only inches away. He pulled his face closer still. Panic, worry, trill rushed thought him as he felt the other boys lips against his.  
  
'His lips are so soft and sweet' Squillam's eyes were closed and Squidward closed his. He felt a rush of blood toward he's lower half then his face when cold. The warm that radiated from the other body had left. He opened his eyes and saw Squillam packing up his school supplies in his backpack.  
  
'What just happened?' he asked himself in his mind as he watched the squid pull the red pack over his left shoulder. His head was down and he looked almost guilty of what happened.  
  
He stood and walked out the door without looking back. Squidward sat there in otter confusion. 'What just happen?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I am seriously thinking of writing and more r-rated chapter but, that will be toward the end. The next will be short and then the next will be slashed episodes. That will be fun to write... 


	3. Aftermath

Well readers, don't worry, I have forgotten about u. I just have been really busy. Well anyway, this chapter is a little romantic. Its what happens after all that has happened. And I'm giving u a special treat by making it Squidward POV.  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Warning: slash, real life stuff.  
  
~~~~ 'I'm shocked. First I get into a fight and land in the client. Then I wake and have Squillam Fancyson kissing me! I mean, he had such a soft mouth and he kissed me. wow. Does that mean he likes me?'  
  
I shake my head to bring me out of that trance I was in, my head was spinning, 'maybe it was from the minor concussions I have, or the influx of hormones that are going though my body. Man I never thought a simple kiss could do something like...that.'  
  
My hand wondered over the thin sheet that covered my battered body. As it got lower and lower, I discovered a section on my body was swollen and it wasn't from being beaten... a sheepish smile comes over my face. I glance around slightly nervous within the white-bricked room. Slowly, I wrap the thin white bed sheet around my waist. I stand weakly and walk over to the bathroom and pull the trailing sheet in with me. With a small lock of the door, I let out a small sigh and slide down the wall and land lightly on my sore bottom. A silly girl grin snaked across my face.  
  
{{{{Censured}}}}}}  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The nurse gave me a questioning look as she rechecked my fever. She noticed my sudden happiness and I think she suspects drugs. The light beating showed the normal 89.9-degree temp. She let out a sigh, "ok; I'm going to call your parents to pick u up." She picked up the cellphone and held the card as she began to dial.  
  
"No! No, there isn't anyone home. Anyways, the days almost over with." I glace over at the clock and see that I had slept though most of the day and had only an hour left of school. "Hmmm.." She set the phone back on the hook, "well, I guess I could let u go back to class. Just be careful. Be lucky your..Um.... 'Special' friend was there, or u would have gotten worse."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "special friend?".  
  
"Squillam? He said he was a close friend of yours. He was really worried. He kept holding your hand. Just be careful, your kind of life is tricky." Squidward lowered his head and nodded that he understood. He then picked up the backpack that sat by the door. He swung it over his back, grabbed the note, and stepped out the door.  
  
'Squillam was holding my hand? He was worried? Oh. He really likes me. And I can't wait till I see him in class... '  
  
~~~~  
  
Hey my sweet reviewers. The next chapter is coming up soon 


End file.
